


No More Excuses, Okay?

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Mara is growing tired of Beck's excuses, and confronts him about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #14 of the challenge, Excuses.

Beck heard footsteps coming up behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed, and then, with some hesitance, turned around to face the program behind him.

Mara smiled at up him, her big blue eyes watching him expectantly from beneath her neon bangs.

Beck smiled softly. “Hey…Mara.” He looked to the floor.

Mara frowned almost instantly. She knew. Of course she knew. This wasn’t the first time Beck had done this, and it wouldn’t be the last.

“Another rain check…right?” She asked.

“…yeah. Mara, I’m sorry, but I promised-”

“I know, I know…you promised Zed, or Able, or Link, or whoever. I’ve heard it before.” She sighed, looking away from him for a moment. “Beck…what’s going on? What’s with all these excuses? I don’t get it...this isn’t like you.”

“It’s just…I promised Zed that I would help him work on his new bike today. And I can’t let him down this time.”

“There’s another one! Beck…you promised me that we’d hang out today. You said that it was for sure this time. And this was after dozens and dozens of excuses and rain checks! We set this up _cycles_ ago!”

“I’m sorry…I guess I just forgot?”

“That’s what you said last time…” Mara looked to the ground. “Beck…I just…I don’t understand! Why do you keep doing this? You say you’ll do something, but then suddenly, out of nowhere, something way more important comes up. And it’s not just when I ask…you give the same excuses to Zed and Able, too; I’ve heard you.”

Beck closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Beck…” Mara sighed. “You know, I’m not mad at you…I’m just… _worried_. You’ve never acted this way before. You used to be…well… _reliable_. You know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He opened his eyes. “Really, you don’t need to worry about me, Mara; I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. If you were fine, you wouldn’t keep doing this all the time. Something is wrong.” She paused for a moment, then asked, “This isn’t the same thing that’s been making you late to work, is it?”

“No…” Beck glanced behind Mara, avoiding eye contact. “Really, it’s not a big deal. I’ve just had a lot on my plate. I promise, we’ll hang out again soon.”

“Do you have any idea _when_ that will happen?”

“I don’t know for sure, but it’ll be soon. I promise.”

Mara sighed. “All right then. Soon it is.”

“Yeah. Soon.”

Mara nodded, then looked her friend in the eyes. “And no excuses next time, all right?” She smiled at him.

Beck smiled back and gave her a nod. “All right. Got it.” Then, he turned around and headed for the elevator.

“See you later.” He told her, giving her a small wave before boarding.

“Yeah…see you soon.”


End file.
